mi chica es la razon
by MiniSaya96
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los personajes de naruto shippuden se pusieran a cantar esa divertida cancion de la pelicula de mulan?
hola mis queridos lectores:

antes de empezar a leer este one shot de Naruto debo alararles algo:

para poder entenderle a la cancion que ellos cantan deben cantarla con el tono de "mi chica es la razon" de la pelicula de Mulan

talvez esto les paresca un total fusil de mulan pero, es la primera vez que escribo comedia espero les guste.

* * *

Van en caravana, Naruto, Sasuke y todos los chuning y unos cuantos jouning (hombres) de Konoha a combatir a Obito Uchiha (mejor conocido como Tobi), ya llevan horas de camino y uno de ellos comenzó a cantar hasta que otros se le unieron a la canción.

[Empieza Shikamaru, le sigue Kiba y luego juntos]

A la guerra vamos todos en equipo

Vamos juntos ya a derrotar a Obito

En la guerra por Konoha hay que dar el corazón.

[Naruto y Kiba]

Hay que pensar "mi achica es la razón"

¿Qué Naruto?

¡Sí! hay que pensar "mi chica es la razón".

[Naruto, Sasuke y Chouyi]

Que tenga un pálido color y brillo en su mirar

Mi chica debe de admirar mi linaje y mi valor

No importara que se pondrá o si es muy fina,

Dependerá lo que cocina Res, Puerco, Pollo.

[Shikamaru, Neji y todos]

Muchos creyeron a Sasuke el más hombre

Su linaje pues, les da un buen informe

Los linajes en la guerra cruel inútiles ya son.

[Todos, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke]

Hay que pensar "mi chica es la razón"

Mi chica nunca dudara en su amor entregar

No hay una chica cerebral que piense antes de actuar ¡no!

Mi modo varonil de hablar va a emocionarla

Se cree el galán que va a matarla

[Kakashi sensei, Sasuke y todos]

No hay chica igual a la que me ha esperado

Su mamita o quien pues nadie más lo ha amado

Nuestro ataque será en magnitud como el de un ciclón

[Naruto y todos]

Hay que gritar "mi chica es la razón"

No hay que olvidar "mi chica es la razón"

"Mi chica es la ra….."

No pudieron terminar la canción, porque justo frente a ellos aparecieron las chicas chuning y jouning junto con Tsunade y junto a ella Sakura y Hinata que no se veían para nada contentas.

-chicas, podemos explicarlo- dijo Shikamaru tranquilo.

-Naruto fue el de la idea- dijo Sasuke lavándose las manos y poniendo al pobre de Naruto por delante.

-pero fue tuya la de irnos sin ellas- respondió Naruto.

Al oír eso, Tsunade no cambio su cara pero Sakura se enfado –si ustedes creen que no valemos nada pueden irse a dejar matar por Tobi- le grito Sakura a Sasuke, al instante empezó a caminar con autoridad y todas las siguieron, lo cual hizo enfurecer el rubio -¡todo por tu culpa Sasuke!- grito el rubio que estaba por dejarle caer un golpe al azabache cuando en 0.00123 segundos ya tenían a Sakura y a Hinata deteniéndolos.

-Naruto, Sasuke, ambos son unos buenos ninjas ¿Por qué pelearse de esa manera?- pregunto Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-lo de buenos ninjas no es verdad, para usted siempre fuimos una basura- respondió Sasuke.

-y hay que ver a quien parece importarle eso- respondió Naruto con tono de ironía.

-¡tenias que ser Uzumaki!- grito el azabache.

-¡y tu un Uchiha!- Le respondió el rubio, los comentarios de ambos los hicieron enfurecer mas, al grado de hacer a un lado a Sakura y a Hinata para después agarrarse a golpes, cuando terminaron de pelear todos ya se habían ido pero el único que seguía ahí era Kakashi el cual los miro con su expresión aburrida de siempre.

-por si no lo han notado todos ya se han ido, les aburrió verlos pelear como un matrimonio de 25 años – dijo el de plateada cabellera.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste?- preguntaron los 2 con una expresión fúrica.

-matrimonio de 25 años- respondió el sensei sonriendo burlonamente (aunque no lo notaran) lo que hizo que ambos quisieran írsele encima -¡Kakashi!- gritaron los 2 mientras el corría de lo más divertido mientras cantaba –"mi chica es la razón"-.

* * *

este es mi primer one-shot de comedia espero sus review,

pues pueden ayudarme a mejorar mi forma de escribir

Sasuke: no se como se te ocurrió meternos en tal lío

Naruto: ja ja ja ja ja, fue divertido ver a Sasuke cantar

Yo: ¿Verdad que si?

en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado ¡saludos!


End file.
